A surge protective device (SPD) may be used to protect a circuit or load against excessive transient voltages. When triggered by a sufficiently high voltage, the SPD may shunt current that accompanies the high voltage away from the circuit or load that the SPD protects. An SPD may be deployed within electronic devices or in a power distribution system (e.g., at the point where an electrical wire enters a building or throughout a building).